Challenging Destiny
by CynicalThanatologist
Summary: Naruto is tired of Sasuke repeatedly blasting him with Chidori and saying that he can't come back until he kills Itachi because it's his destiny.Can Naruto come up with a plan that will change both their destinies forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.If I did it'd be yaoi.

Hi, brazenlyinsayn here, first fanfic ever. Hope you guys enjoy. Here goes! XD

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

The breeze gently swept the leaves of the tree that was currently a perch. When the breeze gently swept through again it swept up locks of blonde hair. The owner of said blonde hair expelled a breath.

Upon his perch he had one leg dangling off from a side of the branch, and his left arm was currently a pillow for his head while his other arm lay on his stomach.

He looked up at the endless black sky filled with sparkling stars.

The Anbu Nin closed his azure eyes and breathed in. He opened them again and furrowed his blonde eyebrows as he remembered the look on Tsunade-baachan's face, when Jiraiya and himself presented her with this stupid 'mission' request

As soon as ero-sennin and he finished asking for her permission so that he could actually take part on this 'mission' they suddenly became acquainted with a poor wall that had no part in their current situation. His back inadvertently reminded him of just how friendly that poor wall was.

And the toad sannin got the brunt of baachan's left hook too, he was just there for moral support and to also try and persuade her more delicately. Apparently, asking to get a month off to partake on this mission in which case he would try to get along with his inner demon was a horrendous mistake on their part.

But after a three hour lecture about ganging up on her and how Naruto would write daily letters to her thoroughly specifying just how well or horrible the 'mission' was going, the blonde haired hokage accepted, taking her seat and reaching in her desk drawer for a bottle of the best sake Konoha had to offer, she dismissed them.

It's been a little over a year since that day; the mission had taken longer then expected, 13 months to be exact. _'And so far the mission was a complete success.'_ He thought to himself as he allowed himself to relax a bit more without lowering his guard any.

He missed his home village Konohagakure and his little rundown apartment with its futon bed and his precious people and probably most of all his Ichiraku Ramen.

His stomach grumbled at the reminder of not having ramen for a little over a year, and he suppressed the urge to go back to the tiny village that had supplied him with food and shelter for the year.

As his stargazing continued his azure eyes wandered onto the pale glowing moon. _'Sasuke…where are you?'_ Naruto thought as his gaze remained on the moon.

It's been almost four years since Sasuke left to the Sound village…to the snake-bastard Orochimaru. Naruto grit his teeth, just thinking about the snake-bastard made his blood boil.

'_**Careful, kit. You don't want to get outta hand. Company's coming.'**_ The blonde haired nin sighed, closing his eyes, intending to listen to and sniff his surroundings, a couple of trees to his left he sniffed the air and smelled four very familiar scents landstealthily on the branch of a tree.

'_Thanks kyuubi.'_ They were waiting.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

**There it is. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did you can bet your ass it'd be yaoi.

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._**

Last time: They were waiting.

Second Chappie. Here Goes! XD

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._**

**_'Kit are you just gonna make them wait, you do know that I kinda like that snowball mutt of the dog boy's.' _**The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, supplied**_. _**

The anbu nin expelled yet another breath and calmly replied to Kyuubi.

_'First when will you get it straight that snowball mutt is called Akamaru and dog boy's name is Kiba? Second you'd know that if you didn't insist on giving both of them their own stupid nicknames.' _

Kyuubi laughed deeply within his cell. **_'No matter how stupid my nicknames for them are, you do know that they're completely justified when referring to them.' _**

Naruto was just about to retort when they both realized something, Naruto sniffed the air again and smelled not four but six scents mixed around with Kiba, Akamaru, and the rest of his comrades.

**_'Kit...'_** Naruto sat up swiftly and reached in his weapons pouch for two kunai. _'Yeah I know, Shikamaru probably sensed the chakra signatures, while Neji probably used his Byakugan to spot them. And of course Kiba and Akamaru used their noses. DAMN IT! How come I didn't sense it before?'_

Before Kyuubi could console his kit, a dark figure silhouetted by the stars wearing a cloak that covered his entire body appeared on the same branch as Naruto, and the person seemed to look more demonic than he naturally appeared. Fortunately for Naruto, he himself was less human than he appeared.

The blue eyed kitsune smirked just before he jammed one of the kunai in the branch, with the other kunai still in hand he swiftly got up and gave his signature foxy grin. "Itachi, long time no see. Still hanging with your shark-bastard bitch, Kisame I _smell_."

A second ago Itachi was there standing barely five feet from Naruto and the next he was directly behind him, a little too directly. "So the nine tailed did grow up, but he's still too much of loud mouth." Itachi all but whispered into Naruto's right ear.

Naruto suppressed a shudder of utter disgust and quickly turned to place the kunai directly below Itachi's carotid artery.

"You know, Itachi I still haven't stopped thinking that I shouldn't be the one to kill you..."He dipped the kunai further into Itachi's neck where a drop of blood leaked out, to further back up his words.

"But then I'd frustrate Sasuke-teme and I don't want that. So, why don't you stop pissing me off, or so help me kami I won't respond." Itachi flinched outwardly at Naruto's maliciousness. "Heh, so the stoic bastard does have emotions after all. And here I thought you were emotionally constipated."

Itachi reverted back to his emotionless facade as he said, "Careful Nine tailed don't forget that I bought Kisame along with me." Naruto grit his teeth as he quickly caught why Itachi bought the shark-bastard up. _'Kyu, you got a solid position on him yet?' **'Getting there kit, I'm getting there. I won't let that shark-bitch hurt our precious people.' **_

Naruto looked at Itachi's stoic expression and quickly weighed his options. _'Better at least stall.'_ Naruto thought as he felt Itachi's pulse unwillingly rise. _'He's getting off on this. He truly is demented.' _

"So, Itachi, why are you and your shark-bitch checking tabs on me, huh?" Itachi looked at Naruto with what appeared to be an amused glint in his eyes. "Kisame and I were merely on our way to Konoha to deliver you a message scroll when we felt your chakra sig and decided to get our little mission over with faster."

"Message scroll...for me, why?" "Our leader has a request for you. The nine tailed not only grew older but sharper as well. Very impressive, Naruto-_kun_."

The blonde haired kitsune grit his teeth at Itachi's insolence, and did what he wanted to do to him ever since Itachi had ridiculed Sasuke's existence that time Itachi and himself first met. He removed the kunai from Itachi's carotid artery and punched Itachi so hard that he fell on his ass on the dirt ground.

A bruise was sure to come on Itachi's face and undoubtedly on his ass too. It wasn't that high not enough to kill him, just mess him up a bit. Either way the look of pain on Itachi's momentarily readable face was enough to make Naruto laugh his ass off, and you know what, he did.

The sound of Naruto's laughter enveloped the eerily quiet night air and rung in the ears of his comrades, they looked shocked as they realized that his laughter was 100 percent the real deal. And it lightened their hearts at the concept of hearing his laughter again soon. _'It's been too long.' _

Naruto's comrades thought as it was replaced by eerie silence yet again. Naruto's laughter died down when he saw Kisame quickly reach Itachi's side. The shark-bastard looked up at Naruto and back down to Itachi's pain stricken face.

Kisame quickly reached inside his own body length cloak and pulled out the message scroll that Itachi had mentioned not too long ago, placing it on the dirt ground. "Here you are demon fox the message scroll. What you do with it is your own damn business. We completed our mission". With that Kisame gently picked up Itachi and left.

After awhile of staring at where the missing nins once were and at the message scroll that laid so untaintingly on the dirt ground, Naruto asked, _'Kyu...?'_ **_'They're long gone, kit.'_** Only then did Naruto bend down to pick up the kunai that he jammed into the branch before the whole encounter occurred.

As soon as the kunai was pulled out of the branch, three figures stepped onto the branch Naruto was currently standing on. Naruto looked at his comrades for the first time in a year. It'd be hard to guess how they dressed when they were gennin. The first one to undergo Naruto's thorough observation was Neji.

The blue eyed kitsune looked the Byakugan-user up and down. Neji's hair had grown longer since the last time they'd seen each other. It was more kempt and beautiful if possible. How he managed to take care of that amount of beautiful hair was beyond Naruto. Neji's outfit had changed measurably since he was a gennin. He wore a white t-shirt that showed off his abs, and black shorts, with black nin sandals.

If you didn't already know Neji you wouldn't think it was him. He looked and felt more open rather than his usual detached façade. His eyes were the same pale ghost gray as always but sharper if possible. He still sported his forehead protector on his head.

The next one to endure Naruto's meticulous observation was Shikamaru. The lazy cloud-watcher was wearing a black t-shirt a green vest and black shorts, and black nin sandals. He still wore his forehead protector on his left arm, and his brown hair was still up in a ponytail. His brown eyes weren't as lazy as they used to be, they were the eyes of shinobi that's seen his fair share of combat.

Lastly but by no means least was Kiba. He lost the jacket over the years and wore a gray t-shirt with dark blue shorts and black nin sandals. He sported his forehead protector on his head, as well. His brown eyes were still open but more questioning, his sense of smell got stronger, too. He got lots stronger as well, so did Akamaru, his loyal companion.

Now it was Naruto's turn to undergo a thorough observation from his comrades, he spread his arms out so that they could have a better look. He was wearing a black wife's beater, dark orange shorts, and black nin sandals. They raised they're eyebrows in question at his shorts.

"Love the color." He said simply.

And then he gave them a pointed look, 'Love me, love my shorts.' Message received, Kiba snorted while Akamaru barked, Neji smirked, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes lazily.

After a moment of silence Naruto jumped off of the branch and landed on the ground. When he picked up the scroll his comrades followed him off the branch and onto the ground. They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Home." They smiled as they raced for it to get back home, momentarily entranced at the fact that just for the race back home they could act ignorant of what was to come.

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._**

**That's it for the second chappie. Hope you liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

Last time: They smiled as they raced for it to get back home, momentarily entranced at the fact that just for the race back home they could act ignorant of what was to come.

Third Chappie. Here goes!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

Since they raced, they arrived at the gates of Konohagakure a little after sunrise. _**'It's been a year, kit. Missed it?'**_ Naruto looked at the huge gates and answered, _'You know it, Kyu.'_

The azure eyed kitsune inhaled and said, "I can already smell the ramen." Neji looked at him and rolled his eyes. Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked. Shikamaru shook his head and uttered a "Troublesome." Then he looked at his comrades and said, "No ramen, Naruto. We have to see the hokage first." Naruto pouted. "Fine. But after seeing baachan were going straight to Ichiraku's."

Kiba smirked and said, "Whatever lets just get this over with." And then they all poofed out and ended up in front of Tsunade's office door. The four (**A/N:** Akamaru included.) of them found themselves rooted to the floor unable to reach out to turn the doorknob and enter her office, for sheer fear of the thought of Tsunade's raised voice and worse her strength when she saw them walk into her office.

Only one had to fear really but the others feared because they knew once Hokage-sama saw Naruto she'd calmly get up out of seat to gladly throw him into some walls and they'd try to persuade her that it'd be a bad idea to do so, in which case would result in them being thrown into some walls as well.

Naruto stared at the doorknob and let out an annoyed sigh. _'It's not like I haven't gotten my ass kicked by Tsunade before, so why be afraid now?'_ _**'Let me take a wild guess, could it be that your 'mission' was only supposed to take a month and it took a year?'**_

Naruto sighed irritably. _'That was only because you were being a pain in my ass. You wouldn't even try to initiate a conversation with me, and then it took_ _**him**_ _coming to make you at least give me the time of day.'_ Kyuubi chuckled.

'_**True kit, sorry. But it is somewhat your fault. I mean you could've at least slept with that**_ _brat_. _**I'm sure that**_ _he_ _**would've at least satiated my sexual appetite. But you just let him kiss you and then you let him leave.'**_

'_Whatever we're not talking about that forget it ever happened.'_ Naruto spoke to Kyuubi as he began reaching a hand out to the doorknob. His hand reached the doorknob and rested on it as Kyuubi spoke again. _**'Hmm, how am I supposed to forget about**_ _his_ _**kiss when you can't seem to forget about it yourself kit? Come to think of it, ever since Sasuke-kun's kiss you weren't able to stop thinking about him or the sensation of his lips upon yours.'**_

Heat quickly found its way to Naruto's cheeks causing him to blush profusely at the target hitting the bull's-eye and he fought futilely to get it down _'Since when do you call him __**'Sasuke-kun'**__ anyway, you enjoy calling him __**'Uchiha-bitch' **__don't ya?'_ Kyuubi chuckled and was about to retort when Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear so that their other comrades wouldn't listen. "Hey you do know your blushing right? You could go on ahead so that you don't get your ass kicked by Hokage-sama."

Kiba's whispered voice sent an unintentional reminding shiver down Naruto's spine that he barely suppressed, as he remembered that when Kiba finished whispering something in the ear of his lover he had the tendency to let those lips of his trail down to his lover's neck and tease. Kiba noticed the barely noticeable shiver and smirked; it wasn't his intention but he enjoyed the reaction. Then Kiba mentally slapped himself. _'Dumb-ass we both agreed to just be friends besides and you know that he's in love with Sasuke. Also you __**have**__ noticed that Hinata's blushing your way. And __**I do**__ like Hinata, so stop acting like the dumb-ass you are. '_ Kiba chided himself.

Yeah, Kiba and Naruto used to go out for seven months before they both decided it'd be best to end it before they slept together, they both came to the conclusion that they were better off as friends. But that couldn't stop Naruto's fantasy of what they could've done together. Naruto grit his teeth at the unwanted reminder and fantasy. He dared himself to glance at Kiba and whispered back, "No I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Kyuubi chuckled in his cage. _**'Ah, yes dog-boy could've gave Sasuke a run for his money but then again you've had Sasuke on a pedestal since day one.'**_

Naruto quickly turned the doorknob to avoid further discussion from Kyuubi and opened the door to see Tsunade-baachan seated at her desk with three seated backs to him and his entering comrades. Tsunade's expression went soft as her eyes landed on Naruto _'Not a scratch on him. He never seizes to amaze me.'_ Then her eyes narrowed and her expression hardened as she remembered she was entertaining. "Gaki, there is such a thing called knocking" "I know baachan but it's proved to be a little too difficult so I thought why not just open the door since you were ultimately gonna let us in to begin with."

The blonde-haired hokage growled lowly. "Then at least say hello to the kazekage, gaki." As soon as the sentence left her lips Naruto's eyes darted over to the red head of a man that currently occupied one of the chairs. _'Gaara…'_ The red-haired kazekage turned around and azure eyes met with pale jade eyes. _'It's been awhile. Sorry I barged into Konoha like this it's just ever since Sasuke kissed you I've been a little on edge.'_ Gaara projected his thought mentally to Naruto. Ever since the chuunin exams they've been able to communicate to each other telepathically. They welcomed the new gift and talked to each other continuously over the past four years.

A grin graced Naruto's lips _'Sorry? Are you stupid, you can come barging into Konoha any time you want,_ _**brother**__.'_ The slightest hint of a smile graced Gaara's lips at the familial name. Naruto and Gaara adopted each other as siblings without anyone's knowledge. "Gaki…" Tsunade growled out. "H-Hai, Tsunade-baachan, forgive me. Hello Gaara-**sama**, how's it going?"

Gaara looked at him gave a small smile. "Good Naruto. Just thought, I should stop by and visit Konoha with my siblings Temari and Kankuro." As soon as the last name left Gaara's lips Naruto's grin was wiped off. Both Temari and Kankuro turned their heads to see Naruto and his comrades.

Neji and Shikamaru were leaning against a wall and Kiba sat down on the floor to pat Akamaru who barked saying hello when their eyes reached his. Shikamaru's gaze landed on Temari's golden eyes and something was shared between them in that brief moment because Shikamaru lazily got off the wall. "Oi, you don't need me, do you hokage-sama?" "No not really you may leave Shikamaru." And with that Shikamaru walked out through the door. Temari's gaze drifted towards Gaara imploringly. "You may go, if you wish." Temari smiled. "Thanks a billion little bro. See ya."

With that Temari rushed off after Shikamaru. Tsunade's gaze landed on Neji. "You may go. You may go as well, Kiba." Neji bowed his head to Tsunade and left followed by a very grumpy Kiba and sleepy Akamaru.

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other and both knew where this was headed. So they got up bowed their heads to Tsunade and quietly walked towards the door. Kankuro's brown eyes held Naruto's azure eyes for a second and they both read 'We'll talk later.'

When the door shut Naruto quickly realized something he was alone in the office with Tsunade-baachan. Tsunade saw the realization hit his eyes and smiled devilishly. Naruto's azure eyes caught that menacing smile. _'Kami, I'm a dead man.'_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

That's it for the third chappie. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_Naruto speaking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto'**_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

Last time: 'Kami, I'm a dead man.'

Fourth Chappie. Here goes!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

Naruto currently found himself in a rather unwanted position. He was alone in a room with what looked like an extremely pissed off Tsunade. Mind you it was **her** room… **her** office… **the hokage's office**, which meant that she could get away with anything in there. No one would know and no one would disrupt her.

And by the menacing look in her eyes while she stared at him from behind her desk and the devilish smile she gave him, he could tell that she came to that realization way before he did.

'_**Don't worry kit. It's not like she's going to kill you.'**_ _'No Kyu, she'll just cut me up into little, bloody Naruto-kabob pieces so that no one will know of me or hear from me again.'_ Before Kyuubi could speak again, Tsunade got up and walked around to stand before Naruto. "Gaki, what in the world made you think you'd get with a year long 'mission' when it was only supposed to take a month?"

Naruto grit his teeth to withhold any and all sarcastic quips he might have come up with because he knew it would only make things a lot worse for him. He stared into Tsunade's hazel eyes and waited for the inevitable. Her hazel eyes narrowed when she saw that he wouldn't dare speak without her permission. _'Gaki's learning quickly.'_

The blonde-haired hokage expelled a breath and punched him in the jaw at an angle so hard that Naruto flew to the wall beside the door. _**'See, kit she didn't kill you. She just fucked you up a little, that's all.'**_ _'A little, she probably broke my back, you heartless damn fox. And even though you heal me quickly it's gonna hurt like hell for a bit.'_ _**'Quit complaining at least you're not in **__'little, bloody Naruto-kabob pieces'__**. You'll live, and I'm not heartless I was just trying to cheer you up a little.'**_

Tsunade turned one of the chairs that were facing her desk around to face the disheveled Naruto crumpled in a heap on the floor. She knew that she didn't have to punch him but if she didn't treat him like her son or her godson when it came to disciplining him then who would. She let out a regretful sigh when she looked at him and then narrowed her eyes on him. _'I want some answers and if I have to beat them out of him, then so be it.'_

She calculated that the nine-tailed must be trying to heal his back already. _'So that means…'_ "Gaki, what exactly happened when you saw Sasuke during your 'mission'?" Naruto was about to respond when he felt the sudden urge to spit. He lifted his hand to his mouth and spit in it then he saw blood. _'Great.'_ As soon as he was about to yell at Kyuubi he felt the metallic taste of his blood disappear from his mouth. _'Thanks kyu.'_ "May I have a napkin please?"

He heard movement in front of him but he didn't feel like tearing his eyes off the sight of his own blood. For some reason he found it mesmerizing but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. "Because gaki, you haven't seen it for a year now."(**A/N:** I hope it was obvious that she knew he would bleed a bit from her punch.) Tsunade spoke as she handed the napkin to Naruto. As her words registered he looked up when she handed him the napkin. "Thanks baachan."

Tsunade let his nickname for her slide, and she followed his azure eyes up to the wall that he was just slammed into. _'Damn that must've hurt like hell. I'm glad that he has the nine-tailed though.'_ As soon as he felt that his back was completely healed Naruto felt well enough to speak to Tsunade. _'Thanks again kyu.'_ _**'No problem, kit.'**_ "I want you to tell me what exactly happened when you saw Sasuke during your 'mission', gaki." Azure eyes met hazel. "You read my reports didn't you." "You didn't elaborate enough gaki." "Fine this is what happened."

**Flashback**

Naruto and Kyuubi were arguing about something for the umpteenth time in the past half hour. (**A/N:** It's the beginning of the 11th month, somewhere in the third week. They just can't stop arguing.) Naruto was currently found leaning against a tree staring up at the clouds. It appeared that Kyuubi was reprimanding Naruto because if the azure-eyed nin paid more attention to his surroundings then Kyuubi wouldn't have to heal him every damn time that Naruto was ambushed.

"Kyuubi, you say that but you don't take into account the reason that I'm not paying attention to my surroundings is cause some damn fox has to keep making his comments known continually." Spoke the azure-eyed nin out loud. Just when kyuubi was going to come up with a smart-ass retort, Naruto heard a kunai brush past his left ear to jam itself directly into the trunk beside his left ear.

'_Direct miss, why? A warning shot?'_ Kyuubi couldn't help but let out a laugh. _**'Yes, it's a warning shot and you're not going to believe who threw it.'**_ _'Was it Jiraiya?'_ (**A/N:** Jiraiya has been going to Naruto and collecting his daily letters and sending them to Tsunade.) Kyuubi chuckled. _**'Nope I think I'll let you have your surprise.'**_ Naruto growled low in his throat as he pulled out the kunai and stood up swiftly. As he got up a figure leapt off a tree and landed gracefully on the ground facing the blonde nin. "It's been a while hasn't it…dobe?" Naruto's eyes widened at the nickname no one had used for him for three years. _'Kyu, is it possible for a heart to plummet and swell at the same time?'_

Kyuubi sighed at his container. _**'I think you should stop asking me questions and answer the Uchiha-bitch.'**_ _'Right, answer him. What was his question?'_ _**'Just come up with a comeback, or he's going to think that you've gotten even more dobe-ish since he last saw you before.'**_ "So you just here to call me names or you gonna try and kill me again Sasuke-teme.?" (**A/N:** In this fanfic, Sasuke has tried to kill Naruto five times counting Valley of the End. Each time the attempts have been Chidori in Naruto's chest.) Sasuke growled at Naruto. "Can't I just try conversational segue, seeing as it works so well for you?"

"Sasuke-teme, I highly doubt that it works for emo-avenging temes such as you." Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's comeback appreciatively. _**'Nice one kit.'**_ Sasuke walked towards Naruto quietly. He stopped seven feet in front of him. Sasuke was wearing black shorts with the Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the corner of the right leg and a black shirt that had a fiery flame on it. "I see you're getting sharp Naruto but you're still not sharp enough." Naruto looked at him irritatingly. "Tsh. Whatever, teme. So, you're still hanging with the snake-bastard?" "Of course I am dobe. He's going to make me stronger and then I'll be able to avenge my clan by killing Itachi. I thought we covered this already. It's my destiny."

"Right. Do you honestly think your gonna have enough knowledge of jutsus let alone the right jutsus before it's time for Orochimaru to shed himself of his current clothes to put you on like his new suit?" "You keep saying that but it's not going to scare me. Orochimaru will have taught me all his jutsus to kill my brother, before that. After my clan's vengeance I'll revive my clan. If he wants my body in exchange for my clan's vengeance and revival, then so be it."

"You have got to be shitting me. You can't believe that with access to all of **that** snake-bastard's jutsus that you'll be able to kill your brother? It's Itachi we're talking about. He's the genius Itachi Uchiha. He's the mighty Uchiha clan's prodigy." Sasuke was about to retort but Naruto beat him to the punch. "Do you honestly believe that magic can beat pure strength and genius? That's what Orochimaru is offering you, magic not strength. You can't beat Itachi's strength and genius with some crappy magic tricks."

The only indication that Sasuke was slowly getting pissed off was that he was clenching his fists at his sides due to Naruto's words. "Why the fuck do you think that Orochimaru went to you to only after going to Itachi? The snake-bastard knew that he couldn't persuade or force Itachi to come to him let alone kill him, so he went to his back up, you." At this Sasuke couldn't stand Naruto's words anymore and he slammed the Kyuubi-container into the trunk of the tree behind him. Sasuke had Naruto locked in place. Naruto's azure eyes were currently closed because of the impact of the slam.

When the blonde-haired nin opened his eyes, azure eyes clashed with obsidian. Naruto suddenly found that those obsidian eyes held him captive in their depths _**'If you don't stop these perverse thoughts he's gonna find out because they're no doubt gonna cause you to blush profusely. Unless, you want him to know you're perverse thoughts?'**_ As soon as the last syllable left the nine-tail's mouth Naruto bit his tongue. Sasuke stared into those azure depths and was instantly captivated. When Naruto felt that he could say something to Sasuke he did. "So, teme, now that you got me trapped here what you gonna do?" Sasuke didn't dare retort.

"You won't kill me, you don't have the balls to kill me, and we've already established that seeing as how you already had five tries." It felt like an eternity for them both before Sasuke spoke. "What do you want from me?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly. They stood there Naruto trapped between the trunk of the tree and Sasuke's firm chest. The sun cast shadows of the canopy of leaves above them. _'I really want to kiss him…'_ Sasuke thought as he felt Naruto's breath hitch when his obsidian eyes dropped from azure eyes to rest on the blonde's full lips. _'Just a couple more inches then…'_ Sasuke looked up at Naruto's azure eyes. _'… I can taste him.'_ Azure and obsidian clashed once more and Sasuke inched forward closing the remaining distance.

Both set of eyes closed as Sasuke's lips came closer to Naruto's. Then the raven's lips touched Naruto's lips barely and they kissed shyly, it took a while before the kiss went from shy to intimate. Naruto's hands found themselves around the raven's neck, and Sasuke's hands found themselves at the blonde's hips. They stood there leaning against the trunk of the tree, kissing passionately then the need for oxygen became annoyingly known as they parted. Obsidian eyes opened the same time that azure eyes opened. "I wasn't expecting that." Naruto spoke as he tried to regain his breathing, Sasuke's lips formed the slightest hint of a smile before he averted back to his stoic demeanor.

"I should go, Kabuto's on his way." Naruto's azure eyes narrowed at obsidian. _'It was a trap?'_ _**'Yes it seems so, kit. But he changed his mind at the last minute. You're just gonna let him go without asking him to come back are you?'**_ _'He's the one who's talking about leaving. If he wants to leave then it's his choice, I will not beg him to stay or come back.'_ "You do what you gotta do and I'll what I gotta do." Sasuke's façade fell for the slightest of seconds and he released Naruto's left hip from his left hand to raise it so that he could gently stroke the blonde's left jaw line. "I'll come to you, we need to talk about us." The raven said just before his stoic façade came back. And he left. Naruto's knees instantly buckled and he fell to the dirt ground trying to process what had just happened. _'He kissed me, kyuubi.'_ _**'Yes, surprisingly, kit. And you just let him go that's so fucked up.'**__'Yeah, well, he's the one that told Kabuto to come along with him.'_

'_**So you're saying that if Kabuto had stayed being the snake-bastard's bitch you would've slept with him?'**_ _'We won't have the luxury of finding out now, will we?'_ _**'Hmm, you're right sorry, kit.'**_ A moment of silence befell the forest and then. _**'Kit he left his kunai look…'**_ To Naruto's left was Sasuke's kunai. _'I must have dropped it when his kissed me…'_ Picking up the kunai Naruto saw the Uchiha emblem on the blade, and he smiled. _**'Maybe you should hold for him, kit?'**_ _'I'll do that, kyu.'_ Naruto said as he placed the kunai in his weapon's pouch. Then they both stayed silent, only talking in Naruto's head about anything and everything way into the night.

**End Flashback**

Naruto finished his report and stared at Tsunade's red cheeks. She must've left her visual haze because she cleared her throat. "And you haven't seen him since?" "Nope I haven't baachan." "So what are you going to do?" "Nothing. He knows already how I feel about him, and if he doesn't I'll just remind him when I see him." "Very well. And what about the message-scroll Akatsuki sent you?" "I haven't read it yet, but I know what it says, baachan." "What does it say, gaki?"

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. Sorry if the seen with Sasuke and Naruto felt forced.


End file.
